Just Give Me A Reason
by mahoganymaniac
Summary: This story is about different things from Katniss' POV as she grows up! I might have some chapters in a different point of view, but right now I'm sticking to Katniss. All of the chapters are based on different songs. I don't own any of the songs or characters unless I tell you I do. The chapters are not related to each other. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Just Give Me A Reason

Just Give me A Reason

Hey so this is just a little thing that I came up with because I'm obsessed with Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk

Katniss' POV:

As I lie in bed that night I turn to look at my husband Peeta Mellark. He's deeply focused on whatever he's drawing. I try to take a peek, but he instantly blocks my view with a shake of his head " Not yet" he chuckles. I sigh and fall back on to the bed. " Katniss, I'm almost done just be patient" Peeta sighs. " I don't think I have a single patient bone in my body.." I groan. Peeta bursts into hysterical laughter.

"What?!" I ask." You must have a patient bone somewhere! How else would you hunt?". As I go to responed Peeta sings " I'm finished!". I laugh and grab the book. My breath hitches as I see what he drew. Me? He drew me? I'm in the meadow playing with a dandelion. " Peeta, its beautiful.." I whisper. " What made you want to draw me? Just give me one reason. I'm not special.". " Yes you are Kat! You have beautiful gray eyes that make you look fierce, like there's always a storm of thoughts running through your head"

" You have long, brown hair that is always up in a braid, and the most stunning smile I have ever seen". Wow! " Peeta, you've always had a way with words." "But you have amazingly blue eyes! When your mad, your eyes turn black, you sleep with the window open, you always double knot your shoelaces, and you take no sugar in your tea". I take a breath. "

" You just gave me a thousand reasons" he smiles

THE END

An: So that was it! Hope you like it :) It was really short


	2. Chapter 2: Safe and Sound

Just Give Me A Reason

Hey here's a new chapter and every chapter is like a whole new story based on a different song! So thank you NerdAndBooks for being my first review! I won't ever shout out or respond to .review. I hate when authors do that. Just know that I appreciate every thing! So this chapter is based on Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. ( During Catching Fire)

Katniss' POV:

I turn as I hear a twig snap. I load my bow, but lower it as I see it's just Gale. I sit back down and continue twisting the dandelion. " Hey Catnip" he says. " Hey did you catch any game?" I ask. "I have two Squirrels, a Duck, and a Beaver" Gale smiles triumphantly.

I gasp as my head darts up. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I try to control my breathing. Wow... I need to go see Hazelle. I gently get up as to not wake Peeta. I slip on my Dad's old hunting jacket and my boots. I grab my game bag and walk down the dirt road. I knock on the door and Rory answers. "Hey Katniss Gale is still asleep". " No its ok I came to talk to your mother" I reassure. Wit a nod of his head, Rory goes back to the couch.

I shut the door and walk into the kitchen. " Hello Katniss dear would you like some tea?" Hazelle smiles. " ." I answer. As she makes the tea we talk about little things, practically nothing at all. We just enjoy the company of the other. I sip my tea and hear a creak from the stairs. I turn my head and see Gale. " Hey Catnip" he whispers. I turn my head the other way and see Rory has fallen asleep and Hazelle is doing the dishes. Vick and Posey must be in their rooms.

Gale nods his head towards the meadow and I sense he wants to talk. I nod and walk out without a word. I duck under the fence and go toward the meadow. I sit and wait for Gale. He sits and asks, " So whats going on , hows Prim?". " Well. I just needed to talk to Hazelle considering I haven't talked to her much." I say. " Yeah, well, how's Prim?" He asks. I smile. " She's safe and sound"

THE END

So this was longer! The only reason I got this up is because... I'M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK NOW! Woop Woop! Last chapter was Katniss and Peeta sweetness and this chapter is just some best friend time. So thank you and uh yeah BYE...


	3. Chapter 3: Royals

Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 3: Royals

So this one is based on Royals by LORDE! It's when Katniss is 11! So this is going to be fun :) Thank you for any reviews you might leave here we go.

Katniss POV

I run from the Justice Building crying, daddy's dead... I crawl under the fence and head towards the lake. Our lake. I sniff and wipe away the tears. I need to be strong. I need to grow up early since Dads gone, I need to provide food for Prim and mother.

As I near the lake I take off the medal that the mayor gave me. I throw it into the lake and head towards the little house. Woah! I barely moved in time. There was a snare hidden in the brush. I inspect the knots and see that it's not my dads work. Then who's is it?

" Hey!" a voice yells. I jump and spin around to see a boy who seems about 13 years of age. " What do you think you're doing trying to steal my game" the voice asks. "I-I wasn't stealing. I almost got caught in your snare so I looked at the knots and saw that they weren't my dads." I stutter.

" Ok then well whats your name?" he asks. " Katniss" I whisper with my head down. "Catnip?!" he laughs. " No! KatNISS" I say. " Ok Katnissssss" he stretches" I heard you say something about your dad, where is he?" brown-haired boy asks. " What business is it to you? What's YOUR name?" I pry. " Gale" Gale... answers. We shake hands. We talk for a while and we go our separate ways. As I take the dirt road home, I look around the neighbor hood and think, hm, we'll never be royals.

THE END

Ok two chapters in one day! So Christmas is coming up IN 5 DAYS! I'm going to my grandparents house in 4 days for Christmas Eve. I just thought of a Christmas song that I can use for a chapter already! But I'm going to do that some other day because I did three chapters in a day and I want to give people a chance to read and review and everything. I might update tomorrow though so yeah. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FELIS' NAVI DA` D! I always put too many '!' marks. (I don't know how to spell it), yet I can spell dodecahedron. It's a word from the spelling bee we had on Tuesday. Now BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: The Hanging Tree

Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 4: The Hanging Tree

Thanks to Bluestarisawesome for reviewing! And thanks to NerdAndBooks for giving me the idea for this chapter and the next chapter that I'm working on!

Katniss' POV

"See Katniss," my father says, "This is a Katniss root", he says, holding up a blueish root. "And as long as you can find yourself, you'll never starve," I giggle as he hands the root I was named after to me. " Daddy that's silly" I say. " Well remember it anyway, because you just may need it." Daddy says. " alright, but can we bring home Mommy a dandelion?" I ask. " Yes we can. Great idea I'm sure she'll love it" he smiles. After grabbing a handful of the yellow flowers, we walk home down the dirt road. Daddy starts singing.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight  
In the hanging tree"

" Kat" he smiles" "Yes Dada?" I ask. " Will you sing the next verse with me?" I nod my head.

"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight  
In the han-"

"Jacob! What are you doing teaching our six-year-old daughter that horrible song?!" my mother shouts. "But Mommy he" I start. " I don't care Katniss don't ever sing that song again! Please go to your room for a minute." she tries to calm down. " Yes Ma'm." I pout. I go to my room and cry. I didn't mean to make Mommy and Daddy fight! Oh this is all my fault. I sniff and fall onto the bed. I sigh. We didn't even get to finish our song! Mom said I couldn't sing it she said nothing about humming. I hum the rest of the song and finish just as Mom and Dad walk in." I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys fight!" I cry. Dad walks over to me and wipes away the tears.

"Hey! Its ok. You didn't make us fight! Just don't go around singing it ok?" he asks. " Ok Daddy I won't" " Jacob, Katniss! You didn't have to bring me flowers! Thank you" Mom hugs us. " Now let's go boil Katniss" she smiles. I start  
to freak out, but they just laugh and say " We meant the roots, Kitten!"

THE END

So that's the Hanging Tree chapter! This is a little Disclaimer for the WHOLE STORY! I hate Disclaimers. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Suzanne Collins does, unless I make up a character. All of these songs I don't own, the people I put the by: ' ' , is who owns them. I do write songs but I will never in a million years put them on the internet. Bye!


	5. Authors Note Chapter :(

Hey guys... this is an authors note chapter *hangs head in shame* I told myself I would never do this :(. But um I can't write a chapter today because I'm going to my grandparents house to meet up with family. My Mom and Dad will be home soon and I just got done playing with the dog so my hands are frozen because its 32 degrees outside. Again I am sorry so that I did one of THESE chapters! I am just like banging my head against the wall. But Merry Christmas Eve for those of you that celebrate it! Now me and my brother need to finish getting ready to go. I swear I swear I swear I will make this up to you guys! I will make a normal sized chapter. That's like two of my chapters together so it will be normal sized. My Dad won't let me take my laptop so I'm going to write the chapter ( long chapter !) on my Dsi and then when we get home at eight or nine, I will copy it down to here. My Dad probably won't let me take my Dsi, but I will sneak it and sit in the 3rd row seat! So again I am totally sorry, but I'm gonna make this up to you one way or another! So BYE and Merry Christmas because I wont update tomorrow most likely. Sorry! :(


	6. Chapter 6: Winter Wonderland

Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 6: Winter Wonderland

Hey guys! This chapter is based on Winter Wonderland and I don't know who its by so just know that I don't own the song Winter Wonderland. I'm determined to make this chapter longer than usual!

Prims POV:

"Hey Primrose!" Daddy asks." Yes?" I answer. " How would you like to go to town and meet a few people, and then we can go find Katniss in the woods and you can help me teach her a few things about plants?" " Yay! Can we?" I jump. He laughs," Ok just let me get my coat.". I run to the door. Who could he want me to meet? I can't wait to see Katniss! Daddy walks up and puts my coat on me. I smile up at him and say " Daddy your the best!"

I skip down the snow covered dirt road and Daddy walks beside me. We walk over to a stand with coal dust on it." Hello Sae, has Katniss been here yet?" Daddy asks an old woman. " No she's still waiting for ya." she leans down." I'm guessing this is Primrose?" she asks. " Yes I'm Prim what's your name?" I ask. " My name is Sae and I'm a friend of your fathers." she replys.

" Ok Primmy, do you want to go find Katniss now?" Daddy smiles. " Yay! Lets go find Katniss!" I shout. People turn to see what all of the yelling is about, but stop and smile. We walk to the meadow and I see Katniss a long distance away. I run towards her. Daddy yells " Prim stop!". I stop and Katniss turns around. She has panic written all over her face. I turn around and Daddy has the same look. Theyr'e both looking at the ground underneath me.

I look down and my smile disapears. I'm standing on a frozen lake, and its slowly breaking. " Prim!" Katniss shouts. I slowly turn towards her. " Prim, I need you to very slowly, walk towards me, as I walk towards you." Katniss says. I try to stay as calm as I can. I slowly put one foot in front of the other.

The ice is still breaking, but I don't think it will break, I'm too light. Katniss is walking towards me and she's just about in arms length. I can jump really high so if I jump I will land in Katniss' arms and not on the breaking ice. I say " Katniss I'm going to jump". Katniss nods her head. I jump and she catches me. We turn around to look at Dad, but find that he's disapeared. " Boo!" We scream and turn around. " Dad! I had a heart attack!" Katniss screams. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I put a hand to Katniss' heart. " Nope!" I chirp." Your'e good." We laugh. Daddy hugs me, " Prim I was so scared! Thank you Kat". After a good hour of teaching Katniss about plants and herbs we head back to the house. Katniss is carrying some Katniss roots, blueberries, and Primroses and I'm carrying dandilions, roses, rues, and tulips.

We go back to Sae's stand and wait for Katniss. She gives Sae the berries and five of the ten Katniss roots. " Thank you girly." Sae says. Katniss gets five dollars and some string. We tie up all of the flowers for Mommy as a thank you for everything that she does. As we go down the road, we snack on the roots. We open up the door and Dad shouts " Hunny! We have a suprise for you!". Mom walks in and see's the flowers." Oh thank you guys!" she kisses our heads and Daddy's cheek because she's not tall enough to reach his forehead.

As we eat dinner Daddy tells Mom about what happened on the river and he talks about how Katniss saved me. Katniss blushes and looks down at that part. We all finish our food and go to bed. I share a bed with Katniss. I ask " Can you sing?". Katniss nods and says" I know whe're not aloud to sing this so I'm going to whisper. She sings the Hanging Tree and I fall asleep thinking. Wow! I never got to look around the forest. So I go to the window and look at the snow everywhere and think, woah! We live in a Winter Wonderland.

So that was way longer than usual! I'm so happy that was my best work :) I'm proud of myself and I actually DID post today. Merry Christmas guys! BYE! Oh and I need other song ideas! I've already done: Just Give Me A Reason, Safe and Sound, The Hanging Tree, and Winter Wonderland. Now BYE! ( p.s. This chapter has eight chapters and the others have like two or three).


	7. Chapter 7: Brave

Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 7: Brave

:) I loved the last chapter. I was just wondering if I could get maybe 3 or 2 reviews? I am turning into THAT author and I hate it. I always told myself that if I made a story I wouldn't care if someone no one was reading it I would just continue, but I figured out that that's is difficult. This chapter is in Gales POV and is based on Brave by: Sara Barilles.

Gales POV:

" Say what you want to say Gale, just let the words fall out." Katniss says. We're in the meadow. " Its just that, the Capitol thinks it's so high and mighty! I mean makeing innocent, young kids kill each other?! That's just cruel!" I shout. " Well the Capitol's cruel Gale." Catnip mutters. I ignore her. After a few minutes of rambling, we start to hunt. I'm going in a different direction than Katniss, to cover more ground. We agreed to meet up at the boulder. I come across the stream and check the net I set. I caught a beaver, but she's still alive. I hear a noise behind me and see a baby beaver looking at me. The baby calls for its mother and the mom replys. I sigh and let the Beaver go. It starts chasing me. Wow, I let the thing go and it chases me. I decide to kill it and put the living baby Beaver in my bag. Besides, adult Beaver pelt sells good. Not to mention the meat.

I check my other snare upstream. I caught about twelve fish. Gosh I'll have a good haul and a suprise for Katniss. I head on my way to the boulder and on my way I check the snares. I have a rabbit. The only reason I didn't kill the baby Beaver is because for some odd reason it reminds me of Posy. I'm at the boulder, but Katniss hasn't showed yet. I decide to pick some apples in a tree nearby. I only pick the low apples because I have a baby on board.

"Hey Gale, how long have you been here". I jump and turn around. " Not long I just decided to pick a few apples" I say. " Well I got 6 squirrels, a coin pouch full of berries, and 2 rabbits." Katniss yawns. " Wow, we have a good haul today!" I say shocked," I have a Beaver, twelve fish, a rabbit, apples, and a surprise for you" . " Gale! You know I HATE surprises!" Katniss shouts. " Oh well," I smirk," Follow me.". As we walk towards the small house, Katniss stands in front of me and asks " Gale, where are we going?" she crosses her arms. I smirk and throw her over my shoulder. She pounds my back with her tiny fists. " Gale! .Down!" she shouts. I shush her and put her down. She goes to yell at me but I just nod my head towards the door. She turns around and sees where we are.

"Gale, why are we here?" she asks. I pull off my bag and say " Surprise!". I pull out the baby Beaver and she raises her eyebrow. " Where did you get a babby Beaver, and why do you have it?" Kitty asks. I roll my eyes. " I was checking my snares by the stream and saw a female Beaver that was still alive. I heard a noise so I turned around and saw a baby Beaver. I decided to let the Mom go for some odd reason. Then, the Mom started chaseing me!" I start to shout. Katniss laughs. " So I kill the Mom for being ungrateful and grab the baby for you." I finish.

" Wow!" Katniss exlaims. " Why did you let the mom go though?" she asks. " Well," I start, " Don't laugh, but for some reason the baby reminds me of Posy and I couldn't leave a baby Beaver by itself" I say. Katniss just laughs and shakes her head.

So thats it! The chapter doesn't really focus on the song plot... oh well. I did a eighteen boys POV. I deserve a pat on the back! He's older than me by six years and he's a guy! I made this chapter a little bit funny with the Beaver chasesing him part. Last chapter I added a bit of suspense by Prim getting stuck on a frozen lake that was slowly cracking. I honestly think my writing is improving! So I'm just warning you that if you ever find a clump of sugar, in a jar of sugar, that's staying stuck together. Don't put it in your mouth if it's almost as big as your mouth! I was wanting to be like Finnick and sense my mom won't buy me sugar cubes, I stuck the sugar clump in my mouth and now my lungs have sugar in them. Yippee! I chocked -_-


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sexy and I Know It

Just Give Me A Reason

Chapter 8: Sexy and I Know It

So I guess you know who this is about XD it's from Finnicks POV lol. The next one may be in Johanna's POV so woop woop! This song is by LMFAO yada yada yada don't own the song.

Finnicks POV:

I'm currently in District four. I'm on the beach with the love of my life, Annie Cresta. A bleach blonde comes up to us and completely ignores Annie! Who does she think she is? She bats her eyelashes and sways her hips as she comes up. " Hey Finnie Winnie!" she flirts seductivly. Ha! Does she really think that she's seducing me? I could wipe of all of her so called 'beauty' off with a wet wipe. Annie doesn't need any makeup.

" So Finny? I was wondering if, oh I don't know, you would marry me?" she asks. I burst out laughing. I feel rude but I don't care! This is just too funny. " Finnickin Odair! I know what she's trying to do, but thatdoesn't mean you need to be rude!" Annie scolds. The blonde glares at Annie as if she's just now noticing her. The blonde turns to me and giggles. "Your real name is Finnickin? I think thats hot" she can't be serious. I stiffle a laugh and see Annie glareing at blondy. Wow, I don't think Iv'e ever seen Annie be mean to anyone. " I'm so not sorry, but you'll have to exuse us". I grab Annie's hand and we walk away. I turn my head and blonde looks angry

I laugh and turn to Annie." Is that polite enough for you?". " Yes, yes it was." she nods. All through the day people like bleach blonde come up to me. Annie looks furious. When we are home I finally ask " Annie, are you jelous?". " No" she sighs, " You're just sexy and you know it."

So that was very shot and I'm so sorry for that. I just wanted to do one more chapter today.


	9. Chapter 9: How to Save A Life

Just Give Me A Reason

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Its just that I have 8 or 9 chapter and 3 reveiws and the reviewers only saw the 1st two chapters! I mean come on, that's sad. I'm only going to update if I find a good song from now on, but only every once in a while. This chapter is based on " How to Save A Life" by The Fray. It takes place in Catching Fire and it's from Johanna's POV when she loses Blight.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or " How to Save A Life".

Johannas POV:

Ugh! I tear through the thick vines with Blight right behind me watching Nuts and Volts. I can't believe Haymitch convinced me to grab them for his precious little Mockingjay. I just hope- what's that noise?

Really, Nuts is on the ground murmuring ' Tick- Tock'. What the heck? Blight wipes sweat from his forehead and says " Hey Jo, I'm going to scale a tree and see if I can find any freshwater". He starts climbing. " Hey!" I yell up, " Since when are you light enough to scale tree's?" " When I was your age, back home I used to climb and gather, not chop like you. I may have put on a few pounds or so, but I can still climb." he answers. Well then.

He climbs down and says " No water in sight, but we can go down hill and look" I look down left at the hill. " Alright, but will you get Nuts up and try to make her shut up?" I ask annoyed. He nods and I look at the wire Volts is holding. Its as fine as a piece of hair and there must be yards of the stuff.

I wonder around and pick nuts. I look to my left, downhill, and see grass woven mats and bowls. I go closer and pick up a bowl, it's filled with nut shells. Now I know they're edible. The craftmanship of the bowls and mats are woven tightly in a zig-zag pattern. Finnick and Mags must of been here. If all went well, Finnick is with Katniss and Peeta so they can't be too far away because the nut shells haven't rotted yet.

The grass looks singed, as if tear gas was there. Back home, if there were traker jacker nests in the tree's, we would bring tear gas. It wouldn't damage the wood, only the leaves and grass. I grab a bowl and go back to Blight, Nuts, and Volts.

" Hey Blight, look" I show him the bowl. " Finnick's work" Blight pieces together. " So Katniss and Peeta aren't far away." I suggest. " Let's go!" he runs. " Blight wait, thats the wrong- " I try to shout. Blight gives a yelp and is thrown back. I rush over not caring about anyone else.

I hold his head in my hands as the life drains out of him. I don't cry though, crying is a weakness. I can't show any emotion. The canon booms and I gently put his head down and grab a grass mat and cover him. He should rest in peace. I start to sing.

" Where did I go wrong

I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

So I stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life"

Volts comes up to me and puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. He doesn't say anything, he knows not to. Nuts is already passed out.

THE END

So this is deffinantly my best chapter! I love this song so much and I really wanted to do a chapter in Jojo's POV. This is my first chapter with a death and I think I did a pretty good job. BYE!


End file.
